


When You Wish Upon a Star

by insecurephangirl



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, I guess - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, fluff shit - Fandom, parent!phan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PARENT PHAN YALL SUCK UP MY LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecurephangirl/pseuds/insecurephangirl
Summary: bitches get ready for this fluffy shit mhm suck it up bathe in itdaniel lester and phil lester take their sins (kids) to florida and shit love me3.7k words and shit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> love this shit

"Winne I swear to fucking Jesus if you don't stop moving for three seconds so I can put on your fucking socks I will fucking bash your head in you little shit," Dan hissed at the wiggling toddler in his lap. He loved his little girl, but she was also a brat, and that wasn't a good thing for the easily frustrated 30 something.

"Daniel! Watch your language in front of the children!" Phil chided his husband, covering their older child, Dillon's, ears.

"Papa, I'm seven and a half whole years old!" Dillon protested. "I already know all the naughty words!" Phil gasped at this and sent a glare at Dan that went unnoticed as Dan was preoccupied with the annoying little bundle of joy crying about not wanting the socks on.

"I'm no wanna!" Winnie cried, flailing her arms about. As Winnie was still learning how to speak, she had a few quirks and speech impediments. One of those was "I'm". The young child never used "I", it was always "I'm". When loud footsteps filled the house as Winnie ran about, she would scream, "I'm run!", which neither Dan nor Phil had the heart to correct her on. Winnie was their only baby. They adopted Dillon when he was 5, so they missed out on all the baby years, which they didn't want to miss again, so Winnie was born from a surrogate. Now Dan and Phil loved Winnie a hellova lot, but she was a fussy little brat.

"Goddamn it Winnie!" Dan spat as he grabbed onto the child's foot in a vain attempt to still it enough to get her foot in the sock. Dan let out a frustrated groan as he shoved Winnie's foot into the pale colored sock. "Philllll," Dan whined as Winnie kicked her sock off and caused it to fly across the room. Phil smiled slightly as he crossed the room to pick Winnie up off of Dan's lap, setting her on his hip and looking down lovingly as his very frustrated husband who was leaning back into the couch, almost melting into it. Dan smiled up at Phil and blew a curly hair out of his pink face.

"Thank you, babe," Dan said as he stood up and whipped off his sweaty palms on his dirty black jeans (they were clean, and then they found out that Winnie did NOT like peaches).

"You're welcome, Bear. Go help Dil get packed and ready," Phil said as he plopped down on the couch Dan had left unoccupied, laying Winnie down next to him. "Looks like its a sandal type of day, huh Winnie?" He asked his daughter, causing the two year old to giggle, sharp blue eyes full of happiness. God, he was going to die when she got old enough to date, he just might have to buy a gun.

Phil somehow managed to get the squirmy toddler into some white sandals with little pastel flowers decorating them that Dan said were "too fucking adorable". The family was rushing about trying to get ready as it was the day of their first trip as a family, and just like every other basic non-American family, they were going to Orlando.

"Philly!" Dan cried from Dillon's room, sounding frustrated. Phil laughed lightly, looking down at Winnie.

"Looks like Daddy is having some problems with Dil, huh Winnie?" Phil asked his little daughter as he picked her up and walked to Dillon's room, the toddler just giggled the whole walk, like she always did. As Phil entered the room covered in dinosaurs (because "they're the coolest things ever!"), he was greeted by a flustered Dan and a suitcase full of dinosaur toys, some stuffed and some plastic. Phil laughed at the mess and his upset (but still adorable) husband.

"Oh dearuh!" Winnie exclaimed in her sweet baby voice, causing even the very frustrated Dan to crack a smile. Phil rubbed Winnie's back as he looked around for Dillon, only to find him angrily crossing his arms in the corner.

"Yes, Winnie, very oh dear," Phil agreed as he met Dan's eyes. "What happened?" Phil asked his husband. Dan just shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Dil is being difficult," Dan said, gesturing to the suitcase full of dinosaurs and the fuming child. Phil smiled weakly and set Winnie on the ground before walking over to Dillon and crouching down to his level and looking him in his anger filled sea green eyes.

"What's up buddy?" Phil asked, aware of Dan fangirling in the background, as he always did when Phil acted all "Dad like". In the end Dan was just Phil trash #1, in any situation.

"Dad won't let me bring all my dinosaurs," Dillon grumbled, pouting slightly.

"Okay, but you need room for your clothes, how about we just bring two dinosaurs?" Phil offered, knowing Dillon would try to bump it up to three and that they could compromise like that.

"Three," Dillon countered just as Phil thought he would, to which Phil pretended to be iffy on for a minute.

"Okay then, three," Phil finally said, standing back up to full height and looking down at his now smiley son.

"Thanks, Papa!" Dillon yelped, throwing his arms around Phil's middle/waist area. Phil let out a small 'oof!' before patting his son's head and letting him hug him. Eventually Dillon pulled away and ran to pick his dinosaurs. Dan quickly replaced Dillon, wrapping his arms around Phil, causing the older man to giggle and wrap his arms around Dan's waist.

"Thank you," Dan muttered into the crook of Phil's neck. Phil loved the moments like that, when he was reminded of the years before, like in 2009 when he held Dan in the train station, like in 2012 when he told Dan they'd stay together, just times when their bodies were pressed together, two people oblivious to the world and content and happy in each other's arms, two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly, as cheesy as it was.

"You're welcome," Phil replied, enjoying the warm cinnamon smell of Dan's body wash. Eventually the boys untangled themselves from each other's arms and went back to packing.

"Philly," Dan said from where he was squatting next to Winnie who had one of Dillion's dinosaurs sticking out of her mouth. Dan quickly pulled the toy out of her mouth and tossed it to the side before Dillion caught of glimpse of what his sister was doing. The two loved each other, very very deep down. Dan and Phil knew it, but they also knew that if one even looked at something that belonged to the other, it would result in all out war, and no one had time for that when they were about to be stuffed together in close proximity for hours as they flew to America.

"Yes?" Phil asked as he folded Dillion's clothes and neatly set them in the suitcase. Most of which were tee shirts with various graphic designs on them, mostly dinosaurs. The prehistoric reptiles just fascinated Dillion, which always made his father's break into grin. After all, how could someone not find that adorable? It was near impossible.

"You have kid duty, I have to finish our packing, okay?" Dan asked as he made his way out the door, not really giving Phil an option. Little did Dan know, he had a shadow. A small, wiggly, sticky, chubby cheeked, little shadow.

"Ha, looks like you also have Winnie duty," Phil called after Dan, setting down the green dinosaur jumper in his hands to watch Winnie speed crawl after Dan. She could walk... kind of. It was more of waddling, so she mostly crawled around as her main method of transportation. Dan turned around and looked down at the tinny bag of giggles and put his hands on his hips, a stupid grin on his face.

"Where are you going, Winne poo?" Dan asked in a voice a little higher pitched and softer than his usual voice. It was the voice he talked to babies with, everyone had that kind of a voice.

"Wit Dadda," Winnie replied, still on all fours like a dog. Her pastel pink and white sported dress was flipped over so it showed her entire stomach and diaper, which made Dan wonder if they should of put shorts on under it. Dan decided it would be fine, it was only a two year old's diaper anyway.

"No no, Winnie poo, you gotta stay with Papa," Dan argued softly, gesturing to Phil who had gone back to helping Dillion pack and wasn't paying any attention to his husband or daughter.

"No no, I'm go wit Dadda," Winnie said, pulling herself up with Dan's still sticky and gross jeans that he really needed to change. She grabbed Dan's hand and waddled away, like she was trying to get Dan to come with her. Dan followed, like the good Dadda he was.

When they reached the stair case Dan scooped Winnie into his arms, and she didn't protest. She knew better. Both kids did. No one was aloud up the stairs without permission, which helped with the kids being safe and Dan and Phil being safe to do whatever they please in the privacy of their room. Plus, it was funny to watch the kids try and find a loop hole around the whole "no upstairs" rule, like "what if I have to pee and both the downstairs bathrooms explode". That one had to be Dan's favorite.

"Let go uppie!" Winnie sung, waving her chubby arms around in glee. She loved uppie, well, she did when it was somewhere she wanted to go, if Dan or Phil picked her up to go to her bedroom for sleepy time, she threw a fit. Their daughter was as much of a night owl as her fathers. Dan remembered one occasion when he picked her up in the store because she threw a temper tantrum (Dadda didn't get her the candy), and it only made it worse. Dan was so angry that he yelled at his daughter, but regretted it the second her saw how sad it made her. He was so tempted to just buy her the damn candy because he loved her so much, but he held strong, until later that night when he cried in Phil's arms. He couldn't help it, he loved Winnie an awful lot, and seeking her unhappy physically hurt him. She was his baby.

"Yay, uppie!" Dan cheered, wondering how in God's name he was going to pack for both he and Phil and watch Winnie to make sure she didn't get into anything she shouldn't be in. He knew he'd forget something, he just hoped it wasn't watching his daughter, he had no idea how he'd be able to explain to Phil how Winnie managed to swallow a condom. That would traumatize everyone involved, including Dan.

***

"Are you sure we have everything?" Phil asked for the millionth time. Dan nodded, trying to fiddle with his keys to lock the door. It was hard when you had a wiggly child and about a thousand bags in your arms. Okay, it was two bags, and Phil and even Dillion were carrying more, but still, they weren't carrying a Winnie.

"Yes, love, we have everything," Dan assured his husband.

***

Turns out they didn't have everything, in the rush to get packed and ready quickly, they forgot toothpaste. Now, since they were spending a week in Florida, they needed toothpaste. So, after hours of kicking and screaming and embarrassment from the flight, Phil had to go to a nearby Walmart and buy some toothpaste. Dan was at the hotel with the kids while Phil went, mainly because there was no way in hell Phil was being left alone with them that moment. Phil loved his kids and was even more patient with them than Dan, but the man needed a break. Even if it was just for 15 minutes, he enjoyed it. It was rare that he was the one who got a break, usually it was Dan before he actually murdered one of their kids.

Phil rushed through the rows upon rows of shelves, many of which were filled with things that seemed less than useless. (Seriously America? Who comes up with a stuffed animal that turns into a demon faced beast when you press a button?) He kept his head low, hoping he wouldn't be noticed by anyone. Usually he loved the fans and didn't mind being recognized and taking a few pictures with them, but he wasn't looking very great at the moment and would rather there not be dozens of copies of a photo where he had greasy hair and stained jeans on covering every social media cite.

Phil finally made his way to the personal hygiene area and scanned the shelves for the toothpaste he and Dan typically used. He found it and grabbed it, making his way to check out. He almost got out of the store without being recognized, until Maria behind the counter wanted a picture. Dammit. The fact that he didn't manage to go the entire shopping trip without being noticed bothered Phil, nevertheless, he took the picture with the girl and gave her hugs. She asked how Dan and the kids were and Phil said they were great and then he left, head down in embarrassment. He probably should of showered and changed before leaving the hotel, but he didn't.

Soon enough he was back in the hotel room, happy to find both Winnie and Dillion happily asleep in their shared bed. They had gotten two twin sized beds in the hotel room and hoped Winnie and Dillion would be okay with sharing, and thank goddess they were or else Phil might just cry. He walked towards the bed of his sleeping children and kissed each of their foreheads lovingly.

"Good night," he whispered to the sleeping forms as he turned to the door. He jumped a little to see someone standing behind him, but soon saw the curly fringe that belonged to his husband and felt relief fill him. Dan had his arms crossed across his chest and a loving smile across his face.

"They were very tired from being little shits for so long," Dan said, gesturing to their children on the bed. Phil giggled a little bit, Dan wasn't the most poetic person. For a boy who knew more words than anyone else Phil knew, he sure seemed to have his favorite words, which were just profanities.

"I'm sure they were, must be hard to embarrass your parents for hours on end," Phil said with a yawn. It was only eight in Florida, but in London it would be one in the morning and it had been a very long day. Dan soon joined Phil in his act of yawning and cursed at Phil for making him tired, though Phil knew it was just Dan being difficult and his words had no vicious intent.

"Let's go to bed," Dan said, giving Phil no real choice and dragging him to their bed. Phil shook his head and pulled out of Dan's grasp.

"Pajamas first," Phil ordered in a hushed voice (suddenly remembering that his kids were sleeping and not wanting to wake them), gesturing to his tight jeans. Dan, on the other had was already in his pajamas and looking very comfortable. Dan rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed, quickly getting comfortable and tucking himself under the sheets.

Phil walked over to he and Dan's open suitcase (they decided to share because in all honestly neither knew which clothes were even his at that point, but hey, "what's mine is yours" and other shit that comes with marriage) and flipped through the mess of clothes until he found some pajamas. He didn't even bother going into the bathroom to change because his kids were fast asleep and it wasn't like it was anything Dan hadn't seen already. As he pulled off his shirt in one quick motion he heard Dan give a low two toned whistle from their bed and he just rolled his eyes. You'd think that after years of marriage Dan would give up on that cat calling, you'd be wrong. The boy was a massive flirt and since he was married Phil received all of Dan's flirting needs. Sometimes it was sexy but most times it was bloody annoying. Phil quickly shuffled out of his pants and pulled on his pajama shirt and pants before running over to check if the door and all the windows were locked. Once satisfied that they wouldn't be brutally murdered, raped, and/or kidnapped in their sleep, he crawled into bed next to Dan.

"Night night you sexy motherfucker," Dan muttered as he laid his head on Phil's chest, earning a snort of laughter from Phil.

"Night night," Phil replied, wrapping an arm around Dan's waist while using his other hand to pull the blanket over them both. Lots of sex, drugs, and death happened in hotels and Phil quite honestly had to force himself to not think about that to ever sleep in one. Having Dan next to him made it a little better, but bottom line hotels were disgusting and Phil hated them.

Slowly but surely Phil drifted off to sleep, happy that the next morning he and his beautiful family would enjoy the day at Disney World.

***

"Philly, I shouldn't have read all those Disney horror stories last week, you were right, I'm fucking terrified of this goddamn ride and holly shit I swear that robot just moved," Dan said in one breath, scooting as close as possible to Phil while squeezing his husband's hand so hard it hurt both parties. Phil meanwhile, was only half paying attention to Dan as he was terrified himself, but only because one of his kids, Dillion, was three rows away and he didn't want to lose his. Now, Phil wasn't all that over protective, okay, maybe a little, but any responsible parent would be afraid when their child(ren) could be in harms way, and his baby was so far away! God, Phil was going to have such a hard time sending either of his kids off to uni.

"Love, you'll be fine, they're supposed to move," Phil said, reacting over Winnie and patting Dan's knee with his free hand that wasn't caught in the death grip of a very terrified man. He stretched himself up a little to get a better look Dillion, who seemed to be having a blast. Winnie was laughing her head off in Phil's lap (it was the only way she'd be aloud on the ride and Phil knew the first chance Dan got he'd throw her like a grenade at the first thing that moved) and Dillion seemed to be screaming the lyrics to "It's A Small World". Phil was really happy his kids were having fun, but he still worried. He wished Dillion could of just sat closer to his fathers but nooo he was too cool for that. The little shit.

Eventually the ride was over and Dan was shaking too badly to hold Winnie, so Phil just set her down and told Dillion to hold her hand. Dillion was going to refuse but Phil gave him the "I swear to God if you don't do what I told you, you're grounded until you go off to uni" face and he obliged.

After a few rides where Phil and Dillion went on alone while Dan stayed on a bench nearby with Winnie, the color started to come back to Dan's face and they could go on a few more rides as a family. Then, Dillion and Winnie managed to get their fathers to get some ice cream eam (or 'i cweam', in Winnie's case), and they stopped by a nearby Dip-n-Dots cart.

"Winnie Pooh, you like your ice cream?" Dan asked, holding the now empty spoon Winnie had just taken a bite off of (Dan was feeding her because Winnie didn't really understand the concept of hot and cold yet, or spoons for that matter). Winnie nodded eagerly, a trail of melted pink ice cream falling down her cheek that Dan quickly whipped away.

"I cweam!" Winnie exclaimed, clapping her somehow-sticky hands to show her excitement. "Yum!"

Dan smiled affectionately at his daughter and felt a cold kiss on his cheek from Phil. "I swear to got Phil if you got fucking ice cream on my cheek I'm getting a divorce," Dan said, a smile on his face because there was no way he'd actually divorce Phil. He turned to his husband who had a huge grin on his face.

"Ops," Phil said, licking his thumb and rubbing it on Dan's cheek where he'd just kissed him. Dan scrunched his eyes in disgust.

"Ewie, 'pit!" Winnie cried, slapping her hands over her eyes in disgust.

"Exactly Winnie, 'ewie 'pit'," Dan replied, pushing Phil's hand away from his face and replacing his thumb with a napkin, like that would magically make the DNA on his face disappear.

"Stop with the PDA!" Dil said from across the table. "You guys are gross!"

Both Dan and Phil laughed at that, because somewhere down the line they'd become the gross couple that's always hugging and kissing in public with two adorable kids that were messy as hell. At that, was the dream. They were living the dream, a wish they wished many years before, before they even met, and as they say in the land of dreams, "when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true".


	2. When You Meet A Pupper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup bitches here's some more shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Dan and Phil always loved dogs. Good dogs. Soft dogs. Sweet dogs. They'd always wanted a small pup to run around their house and lick their faces and chew on and ruin everything they owned-okay, maybe scratch the last part. But the point still stood that Dan and Phil wanted a freaking dog. Turns out it ran in the family.

"Hellows, pupper!" Winnie nearly screamed at the large German Shepard in front of her. The dog tilted it's head to the side before sticking its large nose in Winnie's chubby pink face to stiff her. Winnie exploded in a symphony of giggles. She reached up to grasp onto the dogs perked ears, trying to push it away before she feel on her bum, also using the dog to keep herself up right.

Dan and Phil watched in awe as the beast of an animal that was larger than Winnie still had the sweetness of a tiny puppy. The owner of the dog tried to pull the dog back from Winnie, probably scared that Winnie's parents would freak out that such a large dog was appearing to attack their small child.

"I am so sorry!" She yelped to the couple that were out on a walk with their two children. "Chase is a sweetheart I swear, he just loves small children,"

"It's okay, believe me, we aren't worried," Phil says, letting go of Dan's hand to go pet the dog. "He's just a big sweetie, aren't you boy?" The dog barked happily at Phil, almost like he was responding. Chase's tail sung behind him to and fro showing his excitement. So much attention!

"Dillion! Come over here right now, so help me God, if you bother that goose I'll-" Dan quit yelling at his son, who was dangerously close to disturbing a mother goose and her children, to dismiss himself from the dog, his owner, is husband, and child. "I'm sorry, he's just a few handfuls, I'll be right back," he said, speed walking towards Dillion and scolding him.

"I just wanted to see the babies!" Dillion screeched in defense. 

"Dillion, you're making a scene!" Dan screamed back. Dillion looked shocked and almost offended.

"I'm making a scene? Have you seen yourself right now?!" He defended himself again.

Phil chuckled nervously and turned back to Winnie and the dog. She was laughing to her hearts content and rubbing her small hands on the dogs side. She looked up to her Papa with happiness twinkling in her eyes. "Pupper!" She squealed. "Lookie!" 

"I see, Winnie! It's a big pupper!" Phil said back, talking in a sweet baby voice. "Let's get out of the nice lady's way so she can finish walking the pupper, okay?" Winnie frowned but obeyed Phil.

"Bye bye, pupper," she said sadly, patting the dog one last time. Phil mouthed a 'thank you' to Chase's owner who just smiled in return before saying goodbye to Winnie and walking away.

A fuming Dan and a sad looking Dil soon joined them on the road, Phil offered Dan a smile that he didn't return. "Dil isn't aloud to go near any geese-or sticks, for two weeks," he informed Phil. Phil nodded in understanding, holding back a giggle.

"Chu in tweble!" Winnie sung to Dillion, clapping her hands together in no rhythm. Dillion's mouth fell open in disapproval. He gestured from Dan and Phil to Winnie, silently asking why that was aloud but poking a goose wasn't.

"Because she's not assaulting any wildlife," Dan spat.

"And she's cute," Phil added. Winnie just nodded her head in approval. 

"I'm best than chu is!" She said, sticking her tongue out at Dillion. Then she suddenly turned around and pulled at the hem of Phil's shirt like she got a better idea. "We get pupper pwease?" Phil, being the softie that he was, only could say one thing to that. Winnie, with her sparkling blue eyes filled with innocence and hope. She was so sweet, so pure, never asking for much. What else could he say to her? So, of course he blurted the short answer that came first to his mind.

"Ask Daddy,"

"Wait what?" Dan yelped, shocked and caught of guard. "Pupper? Winnie wants a dog? Philly, can we get a dog? Can we even afford one? Where do dogs come from-well of course momma dogs but like you don't just order one online where do we buy one?" 

"We're getting a dog?!" Dillion asked, equally confused as his Dad.

"We are?" Phil asked, eyes on his husband, the question directed at him.

"Yay!" Winnie cheered, chubby arms thrown above her head in joy and bright blue eyes shut tight in excitement. 

"Oh my God, Phil, did we just agree to getting a dog?" Dan gasped, his eyes wide and starring at Phil. He looked like a deer stuck in headlights seconds away from its own termination. 

"No, love," Phil said. Dan looked relieved, glad that his odd nightmare in daytime was just a figment of his imagination. "You agreed to getting a dog." Phil finished, causing Dan's shocked expression to return. Oh no, what had Dan gotten himself into now? He couldn't of just promised his kids a dog. Dan wanted a dog but like, he didn't even know if his kids were allergic to dogs. They hadn't been around a dog for an extended period of time so for all he knew Winnie would swell up like that one blueberry girl from Willy Wonka when in the same room as a dog for three hours.

"Les go get it, Daddy!" Winnie said, pulling on Dan's arm. "Les go get pupper!"

"Winnie, baby, I don't think we're going to get a pupper," Dan said, trying to passively tell Winnie to chill the fuck out. He knew he made a mistake when Winnie's bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes started to glass over. She looked so heart broken.

"You lie, Daddy?" Winnie asked sweetly, voice shaking. Dan couldn't let that happen, his baby girl looked so sad!

"No no baby, here here, lets go get pupper," Dan didn't think before he spoke. That was his next mistake.

Next thing he knew they were in the local animal shelter surrounded by dogs and cats. Winnie was happily galloping around, Phil in tow. She'd stop in front of every dog and squeal happily. Dan really had no idea how he got himself in that situation but fuck it, his little girl was so happy it didn't even matter. However, his little boy wasn't as happy. Dil looked way too sad next to him. He loved dogs just as much as Winnie but he wasn't looking any of them in the eye.

"Dillon, honey, you made a mistake because you were excited. I'm still unhappy with you for that but it's nothing to ruin your day over, go run around with Winnie and help her and Papa pick out a dog, this should be a happy day," Dan spoke softly to his son, hating to see his kid so upset. He was a good dad, not the kind to let his kid look upset when he was literally surrounded by the best thing known to man. 

"Really?" Dil asked, mouth tugging into a smile. Dan nodded and Dil ran off to join Phil and Winnie in finding a dog. Dan smiled after him before realizing he should probably be joining his family.

Winnie and Dil both feel in love right away with a cute little fluff ball. His name was Buffy (Phil almost screamed at that, saying it was fate) and he was a black lab mixed with God only knew what else and he had three legs and a whole lot of love. He hopped around his cage in excitement when Winnie started clapping in her off beat way upon seeing him. He had white on his chest and on his hind legs. The white on his feet made it look like he was wearing socks, Dillion pointed out. He was missing his front left leg but he almost definitely wasn't missing his heart. He was three years old and had been through a hellova lot and he didn't really know what a loving family was. He was also four days away from being put to sleep forever and that made Dan just know that they needed to go home with that cute little dog.

Two hours later Winnie was patting Buffy in an almost robotic way while Dil tried to teach Buffy how to read (and speak, like, actual words). He told his fathers that he wanted Buffy to be a super dog with amazing powers. To which dan replied, "The amazing powers of what? Literacy?" Phil slapped him on the shoulder for that one but still laughed.

Buffy was the perfect dog. Just because his leg wasn't there and he wasn't exactly a puppy anymore didn't mean he wasn't still the best thing the family ever had. Dillion would walk Buffy up and down the street twice a day (while Dan secretly watched from the window, prepared to run out there and stab a hoe if they came near his son). Dan would feed Buffy and Phil would both attempt to train and bathe Buffy (when needed, with a bit of help from Winnie, if you count one or two mouthwash cups of water on Buffy's face a bit of help). Winnie would also (secretly) help with Buffy's diet by filling his bowl with dog treats (because he "wike them a bunches!") and give him scraps of her food when she decided she didn't want it (Dan and Phil made sure to watch her extra carefully when she had chocolate).

And Buffy completed their family for many years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOURE FUCKIN WELCOME

**Author's Note:**

> did u love that shit


End file.
